Dance the Valentino
by mortianna
Summary: Update! Ch. 7. Und nun? Ist Severus jetzt handzahm? Um nicht dies andere Wort zu gebrauchen? Kommt und lest selbst. AU, SS/diverse, SLASH, nix für Kinder und ähnliche, starkes R für alles Schlimme! Sklaverei, Ketten, usw.
1. Der Anfang

Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen. Ein neuer Anfang – genau das, was ich noch brauchte:-) Aber meine eigene Geschichte erregte meine Neugier (nennt mich ruhig pervers, das tu ich selber :-). Severus – Sklaverei – Rudolf Nurejew als Wüstenprinz. Nicht dass ich SOOO alt bin, davon hab ich nur Bilder gesehen. Tja, und da ich dem Deutschen und dem Herbergsvater im Moment ETWAS untreu geworden bin (bedankt euch bei einer rücksichtslosen Herausforderin auf dem "Dripping Quill", die eine Zeile in den Raum schmiss, um die sich dann in meinem – Hirn - eine Geschichte wand. Natürlich auch noch nicht fertig. Buhuhu), schmeisse ich mal diese Idee in den Raum. Als – Zuckerle. Ähm, zum Trost und zur Anpeitschung für mich: ich habe NOCH NIE eine angefangen gepostete Geschichte nicht beendet. Bisher:-) Aber ich könnte ganz schön in Schwulitäten geraten. Nun ja. Sei's drum:-)

*************

Dance the Valentino

Severus blinzelte. Sein Kopf schmerzte wie die Hölle. Das Licht war – grell. Das war ungewohnt. Er lebte nicht im Licht, zumindest nicht in so gleißendem. Was war passiert?

Und was passierte jetzt? Er bewegte sich, nein, er wurde bewegt. Und es stank. Bestialisch. Er musste würgen, aber nichts kam. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal gegessen? Nun, woher sollte er das wissen? Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie spät es war. Was für ein Tag. Ein Monat. Ein Jahr. 

Dann mal zurück zum Anfang. Was war der Anfang?

Lucius. Ihm wurde kalt. Entsetzlich kalt. Obwohl ihm eben noch, ohne dass er es bisher bemerkt hatte, der Schweiß über die Stirn gelaufen war. Lucius. Alles begann und endete mit Lucius. Kalte graue Augen hatten ihn angesehen. Wie ein aufgespießtes Insekt. Und dann war ihm schlecht geworden. Und schwindelig. Und er war weg gewesen.

Nun gut. Damit würde er sich später befassen. Das war also das ‚Wie'. Das ‚Warum' – das würde er später ergründen. Vielleicht. Das ‚Was' war näher. Sehr viel näher und es stank und war staubig und heiß und er hatte Durst, solchen Durst. Seine Nase hing in irgendwas Wolligem. Das Wollige stank und bewegte sich. Und er hing überkopf auf dem Wolligen. Sein Gehirn versorgte ihn mit Bildern. Sie waren alle komplett lächerlich. Rudolf Nurejew, der Valentino spielte, in der Wüste. Kamele. Araber. Prinzen. 

Ja. Klar.

Es war wirklich ein Kamel. Oder ein Dromedar, er hatte die zwei nie auseinander halten können. Und es hatte angehalten. Er sah nichts. Außer Sand. Jede Menge Sand. Er war noch nie sehr für Sand gewesen, nicht einmal für Erde. Sein Element war das Wasser. Das Wasser und die Nacht. Hier war er völlig fehl am Platz. 

Jemand stieß ihn in die Seite. Oder war es ein Tritt? Es tat weh. Er hob den Kopf, um zu protestieren. So behandelte man Severus Snape nicht. Sein Kopf tat zu weh, und das Licht war zu gleißend, er ließ ihn wieder fallen.

Dann musste er wieder weg gewesen sein. Als er zu sich kam, lag er im Sand, auf dem Rücken, zusammengekrümmt wie ein Embryo. Jemand mit groben Händen versuchte, ihm Wasser einzuflößen. Es schmeckte brackig. Er trank gierig. Und war dankbar. Und hasste sich selbst dafür. 

Er merkte, wie das Wasser langsam durch seinen ganzen Körper floss und jede einzelne Zelle belebte. Er spürte seinen Körper und den Boden auf dem er lag. Sein Körper schmerzte, die Kleidung, die er trug kratzte und war schmutzig. Der Sand scheuerte. Und es war so heiß.

Er öffnete die Augen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Das Licht blendete immer noch, aber direkt vor ihm war ein Schatten. Ein Mensch. Oder ein Geist? Severus zwinkerte. Eine Mumie? Nein, er hatte das schon gesehen. Das war ein Targi, oder jedenfalls ein Wüstenbewohner. Er trug einen schmutzigen Turban, der beinahe das ganze Gesicht bedeckte. Und ein Kleid. Jedenfalls ein langes einteiliges Kleidungsstück. Severus sah an sich entlang. Er trug das gleiche. Das erklärte zumindest, warum sich sein Kopf so sonderbar anfühlte, von den Kopfschmerzen abgesehen. Severus hob eine Augenbraue und starrte den Mann an. 

Schwarze Augen blitzten auf und weiße Zähne. Severus starrte weiter, während der andere Mann anfing, wie ein Idiot vor sich hinzubabbeln. In einer Sprache, die Severus nicht verstand. Er hob die Augenbraue höher. Das Gebabbel wurde zu Geschrei und er wurde in die Seite gestoßen. Oder getreten. Wieder. Von einem anderen Mann. Severus starrte wütend und wollte sich erheben. Da bekam er einen Schlag auf den Kopf und war wieder weg.

Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Seidenweiche silberne Haare. Das arroganteste Grinsen auf allen sieben Weltmeeren. Und der knackigste Arsch ebenfalls, ein Arsch, über den man Sonette schreiben oder auf dem man ein Tablett abstellen konnte. Severus hatte beides nicht getan, ihm waren andere Dinge näher gelegen. Der stolze arrogante Herr des Imperiums, sein Liebhaber. Es war immer Kampf gewesen. Herausforderung, ein Messen ebenbürtiger Kräfte. Wann hatte sich das geändert? Ab wann war es schief gelaufen? So schief, dass Lucius ihn verkauft hatte? Und warum hatte er das nicht bemerkt? Nicht rechtzeitig? Hätte er etwas tun können? Sich schützen? Weglaufen? 

Snape bleckte die Zähne. Er war ein Idiot gewesen. Er allein war schuld an seinem Schicksal. Er hätte nicht weich werden dürfen, Lucius nicht trauen dürfen, nicht glauben dürfen, dass ihre Intimität etwas bedeutete. Lucius hatte ihn nur so lange gewollt wie er eine Herausforderung war. So lange er nicht wissen konnte, dass Snape ihm gehörte. Als er das wusste – hatte er ihn loswerden wollen. Sein Fehler. Sein eigener dummer idiotischer Fehler.

Der ihn nun auf einen Sklavenmarkt irgendwo in der arabischen Welt gebracht hatte. Ja, er wusste, dass Sklaverei verboten war. Offiziell. Aber er hatte als erster Offizier auf Lucius' Schiffen genug mitbekommen, um daran nicht zu glauben. Alle, alle, hatten sich verkauft, und die unglücklichsten hatten es nicht selbst getan. Und nun stand er hier. Einstmals Lucius' Statthalter auf seinem Flagschiff, der stolze Severus Snape, außergewöhnlich begabt für den Kampf mit der Natur und in der Unterdrückung von Menschen, die seinen Zwecken dienten, frei geboren und frei gelebt seit er alt genug war, für sich selbst zu sorgen, was mit 14 der Fall gewesen war, frei, bis er Lucius getroffen hatte, und nun – stand der selbe Mann in glühender Sonne unter einem Baldachin, der anscheinend den vielversprechenderen unter den Sklaven vorbehalten war, und musste sich von neugierigen zahnlosen Turban tragenden stinkenden Kameltreibern begaffen lassen.

Aber nicht befingern. Er trat nach einem, der die Dreistigkeit besaß, an seinem gefesselten Arm zu zupfen. Der Alte sprang zurück, so schnell ihn seine dünnen Beine trugen und brüllte ihn an. Severus grinste, verstehen konnte er ihn ohnehin nicht. Das Zetern ging weiter. Und Severus spürte einen brennenden Schmerz auf dem Rücken. Er fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand der Mann, der ihn schon mal geschlagen hatte, bis er ohnmächtig wurde, und ließ eine Peitsche knallen. Auf ihn, Severus Snape. 

Snape brüllte, bis er heiser war. Brüllte den Mann an, in einer Sprache, die der natürlich nicht verstand, aus Wut, aus Zorn, aus Verzweiflung, wenn er das auch nie zugegeben hätte. Brüllte, während die Peitschenhiebe auf ihn niederzischten, dass er fühlte, wie die Haut seines Rückens aufsprang und sein Blut in den Boden lief. Was sollte ihm schon noch passieren? Sollte er ihn totschlagen. 

Doch so weit kam es nicht. Die Peitsche hörte auf, als Severus kaum noch bei Sinnen war, auf dem Sand zusammengebrochen, in zerfetzten Kleidern, blutend, kauernd, lauernd, und nur noch murmelnd, statt schreiend. Die Peitsche hörte auf, weil ein irgendwie besser angezogener Mann, über den ein Schirm gehalten wurde, gegen die gleißende Sonne, zu ihm trat, sein nasses Gesicht in die Hände nahm und lächelte. Severus war zu schwach um zu beißen, musste sich auf böses Starren beschränken und fiel in eine gnädige Ohnmacht.

Aus der er in einem Märchen aus Tausendundeiner Nacht erwachte. Er war frisch – gewaschen, gekleidet, frisiert und manikürt. Fassungslos und äußerst mißtrauisch starrte er auf seine Nägel. Er hatte immer Wert auf gepflegte Hände gelegt, eine seiner wenigen Eitelkeiten, und nicht leicht zu verfolgen, auf einem Schiff, aber das war – lächerlich. Seine Nägel glänzten so, dass er sich darin spiegeln konnte. Seine Haare waren ölig, aber nicht fettig, ungewaschen, wie es auf einem Schiff schon mal vorkommen konnte, wenn sie nicht verfilzt vom ewigen Wind waren, nein, irgendein nach Rosen riechendes Öl war darüber gegossen worden. Snape krauste die Nase und sah an sich hinunter. Er trug sonderbare Puschen an den Füßen, an den Spitzen gebogen, aus Samt. Logischerweise nicht gemacht, um damit draußen rumzulaufen. Sein Mund zuckte. Seine Beine ragten aus einem dunkelgrünen, mit silber abgesetzten Kleid aus einem Stoff, der seiner Haut schmeichelte, heraus. Und sie sahen irgendwie nicht wie seine Beine aus. Snape fuhr hoch, von dem sonderbaren, weichen Möbelstück auf dem er lag. Hölle und Verdammnis, seine Beine waren nackt. Haarlos. Rasiert. Wer konnte das getan haben, ohne dass er es merkte? Und – warum?

Er sah sich mit gesenkten Augen um, konnte aber niemand entdecken. Er war in einem kleinen Zimmer, das nur mit Kissen und Decken in allen Farben des Orients ausgestattet war. Ein Fenster ging auf einen Innenhof, in dem ein Springbrunnen plätscherte. Von irgendwoher kam menschlicher Lärm, aber niemand war zu sehen. Gut. Severus zog das lächerliche Kleidungsstück höher und entdeckte, dass es wirklich stimmte. Irgendwer musste ihn rasiert haben, am ganzen Körper, während er nicht bei sich gewesen war. Und sogar seine Zehennägel waren poliert und lackiert. Und unter dem Kleid trug er nichts als ein lächerliches Kettchen um die Taille, mit einem Anhänger, der tief genug baumelte, um beim Laufen zu stören. Nicht dass er in diesen Schuhen laufen konnte. Severus beugte sich ein wenig vor und schnüffelte an seinem haarlosen Körper. Eingeölt hatten ihn seine unbekannten Körperpfleger auch. Mit dem gleichen Rosenöl, wie es schien. Er stank wie ein ganzer Rosengarten. Er berührte den Anhänger, der über seiner empfindlichen nackten Scham baumelte und suchte nach dem Verschluss. Es gab keinen, das Schmuckstück schien an ihm festgeschweißt zu sein. Seufzend legte Severus sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er konnte jetzt nichts tun, warum also sich aufregen?


	2. Erste Kontakte

Er hörte etwas und richtete sich auf die Ellenbogen auf. Seine schwarzen Augen starrten auf die Tür, die aufging. Herein kam ein Tablett, vollgestellt mit allerlei Kram, getragen von einem – ja, es musste wohl ein Mann sein, an den Gesichtszügen konnte man es erkennen. Das Wesen trug auch so ein albernes Kleidungsstück, auch diese Puschen und sein langes hellbraunes Haar glänzte ölig. Snape verzog einen Mundwinkel. Hellbraune Augen blitzten amüsiert. 

"Na, endlich aufgewacht?" Der Mann kam herein und stellte das Tablett auf einem kleinen silbernen Tischchen ab. "Haben Hoheit genug geruht?" Snapes Mund verzog sich. Wie kam diese – Kreatur – dazu, ihn so zu behandeln. Blitzschnell sprang er auf, um gleich wieder umzufallen. Er war wohl doch schwächer, als er gedacht hatte. 

"Sachte, sachte", sagte der andere Mann. "Dornröschen konnte auch nicht gleich wieder aufstehen. Iss erst mal was." Snape kniff die Augen zusammen. Richtig. Das sah aus wie eine Art Nahrung, was auf diesem Tablett war. Und er verspürte Hunger, jetzt wo der andere es erwähnte. Er achtete normalerweise nicht so auf seine Körperäußerungen, aber wenn er jetzt nachdachte, wann er das letzte Mal etwas zu sich genommen hatte ... Hoffnungslos. Sein Magen kam jedenfalls mit einem gewaltigen hörbaren Satz zum Leben. Der andere Mann lachte und sank dann graziös in den Schneidersitz. "Iss". Eine manikürte Hand, die nichtsdestotrotz kräftig war, hielt ihm ein Büschel Weintrauben unter die Nase. Sie rochen verführerisch. Snape sah das Wesen noch einmal verächtlich und schweigend an, dann biss er zu. 

Lange Zeit später fragte er: "Wo bin ich?" Der Mann der anmutig und still neben ihm gesessen hatte, während er alles verzehrte, was auf dem Tablett gewesen war, sah ihn an. "Meinst du das geographisch oder metaphysisch?" Snape schnaubte. Das sollte wohl Humor sein. Er hielt nicht viel davon, das hatte er nie. "Kontinent, Staat, Ort, das reicht für den Anfang. Spar dir den Schmu". Der andere kreuzte seine Beine von neuem. Snape sah nicht, dass sich das Material seines Kleides bewegte, als würde es leben. Nein. Gewiss nicht. Dass sich seine eigenen Beine in einer unwillkürlichen Abwehrreaktion schlossen, fand er hingegen gut.

"Nun gut". Der Mann hatte wirklich ein unverschämtes Grinsen. "Wenn du es so willst. Kontinent – Asien, oder Afrika? Das weiß ich immer nicht so genau." Snape schnaubte wieder. Das sah ihm ähnlich. Im Ungefähren, Irgendwo, Nirgendwo. "Wir sind hier auf der arabischen Halbinsel, soviel ist klar" sagte der andere und strich sich sein langes Haar aus dem Gesicht. Snape bemerkte eine aristokratische Nase. Nicht so herrschaftlich wie seine eigene, aber dennoch. Sie stand in absolutem Gegensatz zu den weiblichen Manieren und der Kleidung. Er schnaubte wieder. Wenn das bei dem anderen schon so wirkte, wie sah dann er selber aus? Nicht dass ihn das interessierte. Sein Aussehen hatte er mit 17 aufgegeben, als klar war, dass die Nase nicht kleiner werden würde, egal was er tat. 

"Staat? Ich weiß nicht, ob das hier überhaupt zu irgendwas gehört. Ich war nie sehr gut in Geographie". Das hätte Snape nicht von allein gemerkt. "Ort – ich nenne es Shangri-La, wie du es nennen wirst, Himmel oder Hölle, das kommt ganz auf dein Verhalten an."

Ah. Wirklich. "So". "Ja". Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und wenn Snape es nicht albern gefunden hätte, so etwas zu denken, hätte er gedacht, dass die Luft zwischen ihnen bebte. 

Snape brach das Schweigen. Er hasste es, das als erster zu tun, aber wenn es nicht anders ging – schließlich war klar, dass der Andere im Moment seine einzige, wenn auch noch so dürftige Informationsquelle war. Und Snape wollte gewappnet sein. Er hatte eine gewisse Vorstellung von dem, was ihn erwartete, er war nicht umsonst jahrelang über alle sieben Meere gefahren, hatte einiges gesehen, noch mehr gehört und auch einiges erlebt. Er wusste, dass es solche Orte gab, Orte, an denen kein westliches Gesetz galt, sondern an denen Potentaten herrschten wie zu alter Väter Zeiten. Er wusste, was das gewöhnlich einschloss. Die frauenfeindliche Erziehung führte oft weiter als beabsichtigt. Knaben wurden von Frauen entfernt gehalten und sollten sich dann wieder an sie gewöhnen, um Söhne zu zeugen. Oft klappte das nicht. Nicht so ganz. Nun, was konnte er dagegen sagen? Eigentlich nichts. Nur dass er, als westlicher Mann, bisher in seiner Entscheidung frei gewesen war. Jedenfalls hatte er das geglaubt. Und nun war er hier gefangen, in diesem Luxuskäfig. Er merkte, wie sein Blut wieder zu brodeln anfing. Abschätzig sah er den anderen an. Nein, es würde nichts bringen, den zu überfallen. Der war nicht der Feind. Er schien auf der gleichen Stufe zu stehen wie er selbst. Er war eine Informationsquelle.

"Und ich bin hier als – Sklave?" Das Wort kam kaum über seine Lippen. Der andere sah ihn an und griff nach einer einsamen Traube, die Snape wohl übersehen hatte. "Isst du das noch? Nein? Dachte ich mir." Irgendwie obszön, wie er die Traube lutschte. "Sexsklave", sagte er dann. Es klang genüsslich. "Natürlich nur, wenn du dich nicht zu blöd anstellst. Was ich aber nicht glaube". Wieder dieser abschätzige Blick. Severus wollte ihn doch umbringen. Er wurde nicht rot, verdammt. Höchstens vor Wut. 

"Und was, wenn ich mich – blöd anstelle? Oder mich einfach weigere?" Der andere starrte ihn lange an und zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wer weiß? Ab in die Wüste? Oder – entmannt ihn? Es gibt hier auch einen Frauenteil, und die Wächter dort haben ziemlich hohe Stimmen."

Snape starrte ihn an. Entzückend. "Und du – bist ...?" Der andere zuckte wieder mit den Achseln. "Ich habe mich nicht blöd angestellt. Zumindest nicht lange." Er schlug die Augen nieder, eine rührende Geste bei jemand, der so viel von sich gezeigt hatte. Snape war nicht zu rühren. "Die Peitsche hat mir nicht gefallen. Und so schlecht ist der Prinz nicht. Und das Leben hier – es ist ein Gefängnis, aber ein bequemes. Mehr, als man über andere Orte auf der Welt sagen kann. Und was ist überhaupt Freiheit? Ist sie nicht eine Illusion?" 

Snape starrte ihn an und hob die Hand. "Erspar mir das." Der andere grinste. Gleichmütig. Und erhob sich. "Du bereitest dich besser vor. Prinz Achmed der Erhabene wird sich seine Neuanschaffung sicher noch heute anschauen wollen. Am frühen Abend muss er eine seiner Frauen besuchen, das wird so von ihm erwartet. Tradition, du verstehst? Aber danach wird er sicher kommen." Er grinste anzüglich, nahm das Tablett und verbeugte sich. Und war verschwunden, nicht ohne noch etwas von Körperreinigung innen und außen zu murmeln.

Snape sank auf sein Kissen zurück. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Severus Snape als Sexsklave im Harem. Wenn er sich nicht blöd anstellte, wie diese – Kreatur gesagt hatte. Ihm entkam ein schnaubendes völlig humorfreies Lachen. Lucius, du Mistkerl. Du perverses Schwein. Du Dreckstück mit einem Sinn für Humor, der seinesgleichen sucht. Snape beruhigte sich wieder. Sinnlos, sich jetzt so aufzuregen. Es galt, einen Ausweg zu suchen. Das ging mit klarem Kopf besser.

Eine Stunde später sank er wieder auf die Kissen. Erschöpft. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Wüste, wohin das Auge blickte. Von Wächtern ganz zu schweigen, die auftauchten, sobald er den kleinen Innenhof überschritt. Die einzige andere Tür ging in ein Badezimmer, das fensterlos war. Verdammt. Verdammt verdammt verdammt.

Und er wollte verdammt sein, wenn er dem Rat, oder was auch immer es gewesen war, dieses – Wesens – folgte. Wenn dieser Prinz – Snape lachte höhnisch –kam, dann würde er ihn so nehmen müssen wie er war. Er war sauber genug. Doch. Sauberer als er je auf einem Schiff gewesen war. Auf Schiffen blieb man nicht sauber. Aber er war sein eigener Herr gewesen. Verdammt. Nun ging es wieder los. Er war Severus Snape und er gab nicht der Neigung nach, Selbstmitleid zu empfinden. Nein. Es gab nichts zu tun. Er konnte nur warten. Severus schloss die Augen und schlief.


	3. Augenblicke

Die liebe Shelley hat bemerkt, dass ein Logikfehler drin ist. Severus springt erst auf und dann wird er vom Lager gezogen. Pfui! So geht das natürlich nicht!

Vielen Dank, Shelley!

************************

Ein Geruch weckte ihn. Seine Nase zuckte. Sein Gehirn versuchte rauszufinden, was es war, bevor er noch richtig wach wurde. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb er still liegen. Wenn er ein Tier gewesen wäre, hätten seine Ohren gezuckt. So zuckten seine Nasenflügel. Keine Rosen, nein, das hätte er nicht mehr gerochen, er war von seinem eigenen Geruch schon wie betäubt. Dieses war stärker, weniger süß, irgendwie orientalisch, würzig – überwältigend. Mit einem Ruck riss Severus seine Augen auf und setzte sich auf. Patchouli! Natürlich! Neptun und seine Töchter! Ausgerechnet Patchouli!

Der Träger dieses überwältigenden Duftes stand in der Tür und lächelte ihn freundlich und ein wenig zurückhaltend an. Soweit man ein Lächeln zurückhaltend nennen konnte, das mehr weiße Zähne zeigte, als Snape je auf einem Haufen gesehen hatte. Hinter ihm bewegte sich etwas. Aha. Der Prinz war nicht mutig genug, um sich seiner Neuerwerbung allein zu nähern. Vernünftig von ihm. Leider.

Severus bewegte sich nicht, nur mit den Augen folgte er dem anderen Mann, der nun ins Zimmer trat. Und ihn begutachtete. Severus fühlte, wie sich seine Lippen verzogen. Begutachtet wie ein Stück Vieh, ein Pfingstochse, und geschmückt war er auch so. Ein Sklave. Ein Sexsklave. Er ließ seine Lippen sich zu einem wirklich gemeinen Grinsen verziehen. Nicht so leicht, mein Prinz, dachte er. Oh nein. Gar nicht so leicht. 

Der Prinz zuckte zusammen. Angewidert, wie Snape hoffte. Doch, er hoffte. Lieber in die Wüste verstoßen, um zu sterben, zu verdursten, von den Geiern gefressen zu werden, als -. Nun ja. Du bist ein solcher Heuchler, Severus, sagte er zu sich. Verächtlich. So schlecht sah der Mann wirklich nicht aus. Kein Vergleich mit Lucius, natürlich, aber wer ließ sich schon mit dem vergleichen? Niemand, und das hatte Severus ja erst in diese Lage gebracht. Sein Mund verzog sich ohne sein Zutun. Wunderbar, ganz wunderbar. In diesem Zustand war er als Sexsklave überhaupt nicht zu gebrauchen. Er musste sich keine Sorgen machen. Der Prinz würde ihn einfach raussetzen. Oder Schlimmeres. Nein, Besseres. Schließlich hatte ihn sein Trieb erst in diese Lage gebracht. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht so schlecht, ihn los zu sein. Keine verzweifelten Versuche mehr, jemand ins Bett zu kriegen. Keine Unverschämtheiten dulden, nur weil man geil war. Kein Verrat möglich. Statt dessen – Wache stehen vor dem Frauengefängnis, dem Harem, Entschuldigung, und den Weibern dabei zusehen, wie sie fetter und fetter wurden weil ihnen nichts blieb, als Süßigkeiten in sich reinzustopfen während sie auf den Herrn warteten. Dazu das Gekreisch von kleinen Kindern, und das Gekeife der Frauen, die eifersüchtig aufeinander waren und versuchten, die Kinder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Severus schauderte. Nein, er hatte kein besonders positives Frauenbild, das wusste er. Es hatte ja schließlich Gründe, dass er den Fluss überquert hatte. Gründe, die vor der Anziehungskraft von Lucius und seinem Hintern, seinen Augen und dem ganzen Rest gewesen waren. Nun, vielleicht würde er es doch schaffen, das zu tun, was von einem guten Sexsklaven erwartet wurde. Er konnte ein erneutes Schaudern nicht verhindern, zwang sich aber, den Prinzen anzusehen, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das hatte er sich in den Jahren auf See angewöhnt. Untergebene und Vorgesetzte reagierten eingeschüchtert auf den Blick. Und der Prinz war auch nur ein Mann. Snape grinste. Innerlich. Und was erwartete ein Prinz jetzt von einem Sexsklaven? Das war bisher nicht sein Fachgebiet gewesen. Obwohl – was war er denn anderes gewesen, als Lucius' Sklave? 

Snape merkte, wie sich seine Zähne wieder aufeinanderpressten, nicht ohne den weichen Teil seiner Mundhöhle mitzuquetschen. Es tat angenehm weh und machte den Kopf klar. Was also wurde von ihm erwartet? Unterwürfigkeit? Sollte er sich sofort auf den Mann stürzen? Ihm zu Diensten sein? So viele Möglichkeiten gab es ja eigentlich nicht. Und doch erstaunlich viele, wenn man mal so darüber nachdachte. Was wollte der Prinz? Was konnte jemand, der einen Harem von Frauen und Männern hatte, noch antörnen? So dass er Snape nicht gleich rauswarf und er Zeit hatte, sich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit auszudenken? Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und sah den Mann an. Richtig an. Das erste Mal.

Nein, wirklich nicht schlecht. Der gleiche alberne Aufzug in dem er selber steckte, nur mit mehr Pracht. Aber dem stand das ja auch zu, der war ja in dieser Welt geboren. Severus schnaubte nicht. Er verengte seine Augen. Ölig glänzendes langes schwarzes Haar. Er hatte nichts gegen langes Haar, bisher war blond eher seine Farbe gewesen, aber warum bei den Segeln auf allen sieben Meeren mussten diese Leute es in Öl tränken? Passierte das nicht von allein? Also er hatte da nie Schwierigkeiten mit. 

Eine lange gebogene Nase, so richtig arabisch-semitisch. Klischeehaft. Nun ja, er selber war weder Araber noch Jude, und trotzdem ...

Braune Haut. Sehr schöne, unverschämt reine braune Haut. Severus hatte immer gesagt bekommen, er sei zu blass. Natürlich war ihm das egal gewesen, völlig egal. Aber dennoch, eine solche Haut löste ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend bei ihm aus. Seine Oberlippe zuckte. Nun ja, der Mann hatte die sengende Sonne seiner Heimat sicher noch nie ohne Schutz gesehen. Schutz, der hinter ihm hergetragen wurde. 

Gute Figur. Schlank. Nicht verweichlicht. Er schien sich noch selbst zu bewegen, bei welcher Tätigkeit auch immer. Nun ja, bis alle Pferde bewegt waren, die so ein Herrscher hatte – Snape merkte, wie sich sein Mund wieder verzog. Die schwarzen Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an und dann zwinkerten sie. Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Vielleicht, ganz vielleicht hatte dieses andere Geschöpf ja recht. Und die – Arbeit würde nicht ganz fürchterlich werden. Er war es schließlich seit frühester Jugend gewöhnt, sich seinen Lebensunterhalt selbst zu verdienen. Und diese Leute hatten ihn gekleidet, nicht nach seinem Geschmack, natürlich, und ihn gepflegt, noch weniger nach seinem Geschmack, und sie hatten ihm zu essen und trinken gegeben, das war lecker gewesen. Dass er nicht freiwillig hier war, dafür konnten sie ja nichts. Eigentlich.

Der Mann kam näher. Severus merkte, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, sich selbst zu überzeugen. Sein ganzer Körper schrak zurück vor dem anderen Mann und dem gierigen Glanz in dessen Augen. Sollte er sich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen, dass er dem Prinzen anscheinend gefiel? Ein Mann, der, wenn er seinen Informationen trauen durfte, eben schon mindestens eine Frau besucht und einen ganzen Stall von Männern und Frauen zu seiner Verfügung hatte, reagierte natürlich nicht mit so direkten Zeichen wie dem Heben des Kleides auf den Anblick eines Neuen, aber das Glänzen der Augen sprach Bände. Severus kannte Männer. Ziemlich gut. Doch, er gefiel. Und das gefiel ihm nicht.

Wie kam dieser Mann dazu, andere Menschen zu kaufen? Als sei das selbstverständlich? Wie konnte dieser Typ annehmen, dass irgend jemand noch Spass daran haben konnte, mit ihm zu schlafen, wenn er keine andere Wahl hatte? Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Spass? Wie kam er denn darauf, dass es dem Prinzen wichtig war, dass der andere – Partner Spass hatte? Gut, es ging leichter, wenn Mann oder Frau oder was auch immer sich nicht wehrte, aber vielleicht reizte gerade Widerstand eine Mann, der alles hatte oder haben konnte? Und der sicherlich über Möglichkeiten verfügte, Widerstand zu brechen. Ja. Oh ja. Auf mehrere Arten. 

Severus leckte sich die Lippen. Lucius hatte ihn durchaus auf den Geschmack gebracht. Severus war schon immer ein stolzer Mann gewesen. Ein mächtiger Mann – so hatte er jedenfalls gedacht. Und Lucius ebenso. In ihrer – Beziehung hatte sich alles um Dominanz und Unterwerfung gedreht. Zunehmend auch mit diversen Hilfsmitteln. Severus schluckte, während seine Augen ohne zu blinzeln auf dem Prinzen ruhten, der ihn seinerseits anstarrte und sich die Lippen leckte. War der Mann nervös? Konnte der noch nervös sein, bei so vielen untergebenen Geschöpfen? Severus schaute während seine Gedanken wieder in der Vergangenheit spazieren gingen. Ja, er hatte es genossen, von Lucius unterworfen zu werden. Er hatte es genossen, von ihm gequält zu werden, nach langen harten Kämpfen um Überlegenheit. Er hatte es ebenso genossen, wenn er der Stärkere gewesen war, wenn sich der stolze Lucius keuchend und stöhnend unter ihm befand, sich ihm hingab, obwohl er es nicht wollte, so tat, als ob er nicht wolle, bis zum letzten Moment kämpfte und erst in der Erlösung, der unausweichlichen, nachgab und schwach wurde. Für einen kostbaren Moment. 

Er kannte sich also aus, bei allem was ihn erwarten mochte. Aber es war Spiel gewesen, damals mit Lucius. Dies hier war kein Spiel. Der Mann hatte sein Leben in der Hand. Und er schien nicht geneigt, wenn der Gorilla, der in der Tür stand, auch nur ein kleines Anzeichen war, diese Macht aus der Hand zu geben. 

Der andere Mann nickte kurz und scharf. Anscheinend war ihm Schauen nicht mehr genug. Und Severus hatte sich immer noch nicht gerührt. Es war ihm bewusst, dass er ungeheuer arrogant wirkte, wie er hier so lag, ausgestreckt auf den Kissen, und der Prinz vor ihm stehend. Anscheinend reichte es dem jetzt. Er hatte genug von Snape gesehen, was nicht schwierig war, in der Haltung, und bei der dünnen Kleidung, und fing nun mit der Erziehung seines neuen Spielzeugs an. Der Gorilla bewegte sich schnell. Snape wurde von dem Kissen gezogen, nicht zu zärtlich, und vor den Prinzen geworfen. Scheinbar von selbst nahm er die angemessene Position ein, er wusste nicht, woher er sie kannte. Er kniete vor dem stehenden Potentaten und senkte demütig das Haupt.


	4. gebeugt ist nicht gebrochen

Nun Shelley, wir nähern uns dem interessanten Teil. Für mich ist das sehr schwer zu schreiben, aber es kommen doch erstaunliche Dinge aus dem Unterbewussten! Ach ja – Grammatikregeln finden sich da nicht:-)

Lorelei – tja. Der Severus in 20 Jahren hat schon jede Menge Gründe, Fesseln nicht zu mögen. Der arme Süße. Und "unser" Lucius kommt dabei nicht so gut weg, fürchte ich...

*******************

Der Gestank von Patchouli kam näher. Severus bemühte sich, nicht zu würgen. Eigentlich war der Geruch gar nicht so schlecht, bemühte er sich zu denken. Eigentlich nicht. Nicht schlechter als Rosenduft beispielsweise. Beides natürlich nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Geruch des Meeres. Oder von ... 

Es war nur so, dass Patchouli ihn an etwas erinnerte. Er wusste nicht so genau, an was. Aber es war keine gute Erinnerung, da war er sicher. Der Duft wurde überwältigend. Schmierige Haarsträhnen berührten Severus' Wangen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich aufs Atmen, damit ihm nicht übel wurde. Das fehlte noch. Er wollte es dem Prinzen nicht zu einfach machen, aber ihm vor die Füße kotzen, das wäre etwas viel. 

Eine (nach Patchouli riechende) Hand legte sich unter sein Kinn. Snapes Kehle bewegte sich. Nein, er würde nicht würgen, verdammt noch mal. Das war alles nur psychisch. Er öffnete die Augen und sah dem Prinzen in das aufmerksame Gesicht. 

Die Augen waren gar nicht schwarz. Sie waren tiefdunkelblau. Eine sehr ungewöhnliche Farbe. Mitternachtsblau. Keine Farbe, die er sich ausgesucht hätte, aber gar nicht so schlecht. Eine Farbe, in der man sich verlieren konnte, wenn man nicht durch Gerüche gestört wurde. 

Sein Gesicht wurde emporgehoben und Augen und Geruch kamen näher. Severus würgte wieder und erbrach sich direkt auf die eleganten, goldbestickten Puschen von Prinz Achmed dem Erhabenen. 

Ein entsetzter Aufschrei. Entsetzt und angeekelt und alles Mögliche. Severus hörte es durch den Nebel seiner Erleichterung. Nun war ihm wohler. Körperlich. Sein Geist machte sich schon einige Gedanken, was nun wohl mit ihm passieren würde. Er musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten.

Einer der ehemals eleganten und sauberen Schuhe trat ihn vor die Brust, was Snape nicht so sehr aristokratisch fand. Es steckte auch eine ganz schöne Kraft dahinter. Snape fiel auf den Rücken, seien Beine ragten in die Luft. Der Geschmack von Erbrochenem begann ihn zu stören, aber er hatte die leise Vermutung, dass das bald seien geringste Sorge sein würde. Der Bewacher, ein Bulle von einem Kerl, mit kleinen Schweinsäuglein, einer niedrigen Stirn, einem Turban auf der Glatze und mehr Muskeln als ein gewöhnlicher Ochse benötigte, marschierte in den Raum und trat ihn mit einem riesigen Fuß, der in etwas anderem steckte, als Samtpuschen. Es tat ziemlich weh. Und er hörte nicht mit einem Mal auf. Severus begann wieder zu würgen. Es waren doch noch Essenreste in seinem Körper. 

Ein erneuter angeekelter Aufschrei, diesmal in einem Idiom, das Snape nicht verstand. Die Schuhe verschwanden und eine Peitsche sauste auf ihn nieder. Severus schrie auf, noch mehr aus Wut als aus Schmerz. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung – geschwächt durch den ekelhaften Geruch und das Erbrechen, und dann noch geschlagen werden und angst vor dem Tod haben – das wurde nicht gerade in Medizinhandbüchern empfohlen. 

Das Gesicht des Prinzen beugte sich über ihn. Die dunklen Augen waren wieder fast schwarz und sehr angeekelt. "Es scheint mir, dass du noch nicht reif für meine Aufmerksamkeiten bist, Fremder", sagte er in perfektem Oxfordenglisch. "Wenn du dich wie ein Tier benimmst, sollst du wie ein solches behandelt werden, bis du weisst, wie du dich in meiner Gegenwart zu benehmen hast."

Severus hätte entgegnen können, dass sich seines Wissens Tiere eigentlich nicht übergaben, aber das hätte wohl keinen Zweck gehabt. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, als der Bulle/Leibwächter/Was auch immer sich ächzend und fluchend über ihn beugte, ihm das besudelte Kleid vom Leib riss, die Schlappen wegkickte und ihn sich wie einen Sack Kartoffeln über die Schultern legte. "Du bist noch nicht reif, hier bei uns Menschen zu leben, Tier", sagte der Prinz und es klang ein klein wenig bedauernd. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich schon sehr auf eine neue Abendunterhaltung gefreut. "Du wirst in die Ställe gebracht, bis du so weit bist." Severus konnte nur grunzen, so über die Schultern des anderen Mannes geschwungen, aber er richtete seine schwarzen Augen in einer Weise auf den Prinzen, die seinen Untergebenen auf dem Schiff gesagt hätte, dass er sie nicht vergessen würde.

Auf dem Weg zu den Ställen überlegte sich Severus seine Chancen. Es sah nicht gut aus. Dieser Typ der ihn trug war ganz sicher ein Sadist, und wenn er überall so gebaut war, wie das was man sah, dann gute Nacht. Vielleicht stimmte es ja, was man über sehr muskulöse Männer sagte, dass sie damit ein anderes etwas klein geratenes Körperteil kompensierten – und Snape meinte hiermit nicht das Gehirn. Das war eh klar. Doch der andere Mann war als Leibwächter des Prinzen sicher gewohnt, etwaige körperliche Unzulänglichkeiten mit Technik zu ersetzen. War der Orient nicht bekannt für sehr einfallsreiche Foltertechniken? Hatten sie sich nicht schon darin geübt, als man in Europa noch einfallslos mit Keulen aufeinander einschlug? Nun, er hatte sicher einiges zu erwarten.

Sie kamen durch einen Gang, in dem mehrere Menschen waren. Severus war nicht sicher, da er ja mit dem Kopf nach unten hing, aber er meinte den Mann zu erkennen, der ihm das Essen gebracht hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, und rannte dann plötzlich los, als die Stimme des Prinzen gellte. Er rief irgendwas wie "Remus", aber da konnte Snape sich auch irren. Es war ihm völlig egal, und wenn der andere jetzt einen Rüffel bekam, weil er ihn ja offensichtlich nicht richtig vorbereitet hatte, dann geschah es ihm gerade recht. Er selber hatte jetzt andere Sorgen.

In den Ställen roch es nicht sehr angenehm. Snape hatte noch nie etwas von großen Tieren gehalten, vierbeinige waren da keine Ausnahme. Pferde, Esel oder Maultiere, auch Kamele sah er. Die Unterkünfte waren eigentlich recht gepflegt. Aber der Bulle brachte ihn in eine abgelegene Ecke, in der nur Strohreste waren und jede Menge Dreck. Severus wurde hingeworfen und blinzelte, um sich von seiner Wut abzulenken. Es würde nichts bringen, diesen Idioten anzugreifen. Er war sicher stärker, und wenn er es schaffen sollte, wohin konnte er dann? Er musste eben die Dinge ertragen, so gut er konnte, wie auch immer sie sein würden.

An der Wand waren metallene Ringe. Snape starrte sie an. Bei allen Heiligen – das war doch jetzt nicht wahr, oder? Er blinzelte wieder. Die Ringe verschwanden nicht. Schlagartig wurde er sich seiner Nacktheit bewusst und zog sich in die äußerste Ecke zurück. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier aussah. Er fühlte sich auch so. Wider besseres Wissen suchten seine Augen noch immer nach einem Ausweg. 

Der Sklavenschinder kam mit einem widerlichen Grinsen auf ihn zu. In der Hand hielt er Ketten mit Handschellen daran, die er sich auf den feisten Oberschenkel schlug. Snape schluckte nicht. Er merkte, wie sein Gesicht sich mehr und mehr Richtung bittere Verachtung verzog. Sein verdammtes Leben nahm immer noch beschissenere Formen an. Das musste ein kosmischer Witz sein. Irgendwer lachte sich sicher halb tot über ihn. Und wie es aussah, würde es für diese Macht noch mehr zu lachen geben, bis der Tag rum war. Severus zeigte dem Mann seine Zähne.

Der andere vertiefte sein Grinsen. Severus betrachtete den Mann, mit dem er in naher Zukunft intime Bekanntschaft schließen würde, wenn nicht noch ein Wunder geschah – wieder nur zum Vergnügen dieser Macht, die die Welt in Händen hielt. 

Er kannte den Typ. Er hatte schon unter ihm gedient. Snape hatte immer solche Leute befehligt – dumm, brutal und sadistisch. Körperlich stark. Ohne Zweifel, unnötige Gedanken, an Folgen oder die Gefühle anderer. Er hatte sich noch nie zuvor mit einem von ihnen eingelassen. Sie waren nicht sein Typ. Wirklich nicht. Aber hier würde er wohl keine Wahl haben, wenn er das Grinsen richtig verstand. 

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich sein Körper gegen die Fesselung wehrte. Sein Gehirn verstand sehr wohl, dass es nichts nützen würde, sein Körper kämpfte trotzdem. Irgendwie beneidete er seinen Körper. Handeln, einfach handeln, das tun, was es im Moment zu tun gab. Sein Gehirn hatte diesen Luxus nicht. Er würde versuchen müssen, es abzuschotten vor den Greueln, die zweifellos gleich passieren würden. Sonst würde sein Gehirn es immer nur schlimmer machen. Das Warten. Die Gedanken, was passieren würde. Wie weh es tun würde. Die Demütigung. Alles nur Gedanken. Alles nur im Kopf. Der Körper war im Moment. Und lebte. Und würde überleben. Sehr wahrscheinlich hatte der Mann nur den Auftrag, ihn - einzurichten. Nicht ihn umzubringen. Dafür war er als Sklave sicher schon zu teuer gewesen.

Okay. Er konnte das tun. Sich abschotten. Gar nicht da sein. Sein Geist kehrte in seinen Körper zurück, der immer noch kämpfte, sich wand gegen den Mann und seine Ketten. Ohne Erfolg. Natürlich. Severus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Arme und Beine testeten die Fesseln. Fest. Wenn er sich sehr wehrte, würde er sich Handgelenke und Fesseln aufreiben. Nicht zu ändern. Das würde wahrscheinlich noch seine geringste Sorge sein. 

Der Mann sagte etwas in einer Sprache, die Severus nicht verstand. Das musste er auch nicht. Das Grinsen des Mannes sagte ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Mehr, als er wissen wollte. Snape spuckte aus, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Gebrüll. Severus richtete die Augen zum Himmel, an den er nicht glaubte. Dass die Schwachen im Geiste und Starken im Körper immer glaubten, sie könnten sich alles erlauben und wenn dann irgend jemand nur andeutungsweise zurückschlug, waren sie beleidigt ohne Ende. In ihrer nicht vorhandenen Würde gekränkt. Es war so durchschaubar. So langweilig ...

Sein akademischer Gedankengang kam zu einem abrupten Halt, als die Peitsche auf ihn herabsauste. Halt, wollte er rufen. Zu schnell! Mein Gehirn ist noch nicht abgeschottet. Einen Moment! Ich bin noch nicht bereit! Aber sein noch anwesendes Gehirn hatte Zweifel, ob das etwas nützen würde und warf sich genau so nutzlos auf Lucius. Lucius! Der Mann, der ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte! Lucius, sein Liebhaber und Freund. Lucius, sein Verräter und Mörder! Und dann dachte er nichts mehr, als Schmerz, Schmerz, Schmerz.

tbc


	5. Aber das Brechen ist nicht weit weg

Schön das ihrs schön findet:-) Mich verstört es ziemlich, aber ich hab wohl zu viel Storys gelesen:-)

Lorelei – prima Gedanke, das mit dem Tanzen. Aber ob ich ihn dazu krieg? *kratzkratz* Da müsste schon jemand sehr überzeugend sein. Nö, der Titel erinnert einfach an ein schönes Lied meiner Jugend: Tanz den Mussolini von DAF. Damals ein echter Aufreger (und die Jungs waren glaub ich auch schwul, und der eine war echt lecker – ha, ich hab die Wurzeln meiner Slashverrücktheit gefunden:-)

Viel Spass! Und danke für die reviews!!

**********************

Er war nur noch Schmerz. Schmerz und Erwartung von Schmerz. Sein Kopf hing willenlos herab wie der einer Puppe, das wurde ihm bewusst, als das Hirn versuchte, eine Aufnahme des Körpers zu machen und beinahe scheiterte. Seine ganze Rückseite war Schmerz, sein Rücken und sein Hintern. Die Schläge kamen in unvorhersehbarem Rhythmus. Ja der Bulle war ein Meister. Snape konnte sich auf Nichts einstellen. Kaum verheilte Wunden platzten wieder auf. Blut lief ihm über die Beine, in die Schamgegend, zwischen die Hinterbacken, überall hin. Sein Mund schmeckte jetzt nicht mehr nach Erbrochenem, sondern metallisch. Auch hier Blut. Dann hörte es auf. Severus wagte nicht zu atmen. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Seine Beine zitterten, trugen ihn aber so gerade noch. 

Dann spürte er es. Verdammt noch mal. Es sollte ihm nicht so viel ausmachen. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Ja, es würde weh tun, und nein, der Bulle würde es natürlich nicht leicht für ihn machen, nicht nachdem er ihn angespuckt hatte. Es würde keine Vorbereitung geben, keine Gleitmittel. Nur sein eigenes Blut. Das hier war das richtige Leben, nicht irgend etwas Romantisch-Verklärtes aus einem Schwulen-Sexmagazin. 

Grobe Hände packten seine Schultern. Stinkender Atem wehte an seinem Gesicht vorbei, als der Bulle hinter ihm sich bereit machte und ihn dabei auslachte. Severus verzog den Mund und dachte nach. Wenn er es ihm so schwierig wie möglich machte, was er natürlich wollte, allein schon, um ihn zu ärgern, würde er ihm wahrscheinlich nur entgegen kommen. Der sah aus, als möge er sich wehrendes Fleisch. Und er hatte bisher nichts getan, was diese Annahme konterkarierte. Es würde ihm selbst mehr weh tun, wenn er sich wehrte, wenn er seine Muskeln gegen den Eindringling anspannte. Noch mehr weh tun. Er warf einen Blick zurück, unauffällig wie er hoffte. Er wollte seinem Peiniger nicht die Genugtuung geben, zu wissen, dass er das Folterinstrument vorher sehen wollte. Dass er neugierig war. Andrerseits – der Mann würde ihn gleich fertig machen, wieso sollte er noch an seinem Stolz festhalten? War das nicht ziemlich lächerlich? Ja, dachte er. Aber das einzige was ich noch habe. Das und den Schmerz. 

Er war beinahe dankbar für den Schmerz. Er zeigte, dass er noch lebte. Und er merkte eben erst, wie sehr er doch noch am Leben hing. Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten. Aber das taten solche Situationen für einen. Wenn man nur noch das nackte Leben hatte, sei es auch noch so widerlich, dann erwies sich jeder blasierte Lebensüberdruss schnell als spinnerte Idee eines gelangweilten Hirns. Nein, er wollte leben. Wenn es nur war, um Lucius fertig zu machen. Wenn es nur die nächsten Minuten überleben hieß. Dann würde er weiter sehen. Er würde leben. Verdammt noch mal. Und dieser Bulle konnte ihm den Arsch aufreißen, er konnte ihm nichts antun, was bleibende Schäden hinterließ. Hoffte er mal. Genau so wie er hoffte, dass die Medizin hier auf dem neuesten Stand der Folter war. 

Und das Sprichwort hatte nicht immer Recht. Was er da hinter sich aufragen gesehen hatte, bei seinem heimlichen Blick zurück, war nicht mickrig. Leider nicht. Es war hässlich und unbeschnitten und ungepflegt, aber es war bereit. Und nicht mickrig. Verdammt noch mal. Warum konnte nicht einmal in seinem Leben etwas zu seinen Gunsten besser ausfallen als er erwartete? Darum. 

Severus spannte sich gegen den Schmerz an. Er konnte nicht anders. Der Mann verstand sein Geschäft. Er hatte ihn nicht so weit gefoltert, dass er ohnmächtig wurde. Er sollte das hier mitkriegen. Wahrscheinlich um dann dankbar die etwas weniger rauen Zärtlichkeitsbezeigungen seines eigentlichen Besitzers entgegen zu nehmen. Und ihm nicht wieder vor die Füße zu kotzen oder sonstwas Unzivilisiertes zu machen. Nein, er sollte hier so weit gebrochen werden, dass er nicht mehr er selbst war, und dafür sollte er bei Bewusstsein sein. Ein Teil von Severus bewunderte diesen Plan. Er war gut. Und er würde wahrscheinlich funktionieren.

Der Schmerz kam an unerwarteter Stelle. Severus schrie auf, als ihn der Mann brutal in die Schulter biss. Kein Liebesbiss, der vielleicht einen Knutschfleck hinterließ, nein, dieser Biss durchbrach die Haut und das Blut kam heraus. Severus merkte, dass er noch wütend werden konnte. War das nun auch noch nötig? War es denn nie genug? Konnte er ihn nicht einfach vergewaltigen und dann gut? Musste er auch noch immer wieder seinen Erwartungen nicht entsprechen?

Er grunzte, als der Mann ihn brutal gegen die Wand warf, an die er eh schon gekettet war. Die raue Mauer fühlte sich kalt auf seiner Haut an und für einen Moment gab sie Severus die Illusion, noch etwas für sich zu haben, etwas, was ihm nicht genommen werden konnte, ein Freund in diesem Desaster. Ein Freund, an den er sich lehnen konnte, und der ihm half, das Schreckliche zu ertragen.

Er wurde wahrscheinlich verrückt. Und sah sich selbst auch noch dabei zu. Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, als eine feiste Faust seine rechte Brustwarze griff und plumpe Finger brutal daran zogen. Auch das noch. Eine Showveranstaltung. Als solle er auch was davon haben. Vielleicht war der Folterer so pervers zu glauben, dies hier sei seine Vorstellung von sexueller Erfüllung. Dreckig, und blutig und zerschlagen von einem Kerl gevögelt zu werden, den er nicht mal anschauen konnte, ohne an dümmere Exemplare des Tierreiches zu denken. Und Snape hatte nie eine Vorliebe für Sodomie dieser Art gehabt. Nicht dass er beim Sex viel reden musste. Aber die Möglichkeit sollte doch zumindest bestehen. Und wie Lucius geredet hatte und vor allem was er gesagt hatte, und auch, was er nicht gesagt hatte – Snape merkte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass unter seiner zerschlagenen Masse noch Leben war. Das fehlte noch, dass dieser Zuchtbulle dachte, er habe das erreicht. Er musste sofort aufhören, an Lucius zu denken. Vielleicht war es besser, daran zu denken, wie ärgerlich es war, dass der Gedanke an Lucius und seine Stimme ihn immer noch hart machen konnte, nach allem was Lucius ihm angetan hatte. Das sollte doch genügen um ihn wieder demütig und schlaff zu machen. Nun ja. Es war ein Anfang. 

Der andere schien es richtig genießen zu wollen. Er ließ sich Zeit. Seine Finger zwirbelten jetzt Severus andere Brustwarze in einer Weise, die ihn hätte an die Decke springen lassen, wenn er nicht gefesselt gewesen wäre. Wenn er nicht angekettet gewesen wäre, hätte er dem Mann schon gezeigt, was er davon hielt. Aber das war ja die Grundbedingung. Er war gefesselt und hilflos. Sonst hätte sich der andere sicher nie an ihn heran getraut. 

Severus keuchte auf, als der andere sich jetzt in seiner ganzen Länge an ihn presste. Anscheinend hatte er genug vom Spielen. Er merkte, wie sich seine Arschbacken reflexartig zusammenkrampften. Der andere grunzte. Und schlug wieder zu. Wunderbar. Das konnte noch richtig nett werden. 

Seine Verkrampfung ließ nicht nach, anscheinend konnte sein Körper nicht anders. Er spürte die Spitze des anderen schon an seinem Eingang und sah es in einem kurzen Moment vor sich, wie es wohl ein Außenstehender sehen würde. Er würgte, aber sein Magen war leer. Severus spürte die Verzweiflung anklopfen, und hinter ihr brandete schon das Elend an, im Verein mit der Hoffnungslosigkeit. 

Die Spitze brach durch den verkrampften Muskelring und Severus schrie. Der Mann stöhnte ihm ins Ohr. Severus verzog den Mund. Es brannte wie der Teufel unten, aber der Atem des Mannes war möglicherweise noch fürchterlicher. Er versuchte seinen Körper zu ermutigen, sich an den Eindringling zu gewöhnen. Ihr müsst ihn nicht willkommen heissen, flüsterte er seinen Zellen zu, aber lasst ihn einfach machen. Wehrt euch nicht, es ist bald vorbei. 

Sein Hintern hörte nicht auf ihn. Wieso auch? Severus krallte seine Finger in die Wand, seinen Freund, und bereitete sich vor. Nun würde es ernsthaft zur Sache gehen. Jetzt würde er richtig zustoßen, bis er ganz drinnen wäre, und dann würde es erst richtig losgehen. Hoffentlich litt er nicht an Samenstau. Oder an multipler Orgasmusfähigkeit.

Der Pesthauch berührte wieder sein Ohr. Snape verzog das Gesicht. Jetzt brabbelte der Mann vor hin. Wahrscheinlich erzählte er ihm, was er alles mit ihm vorhatte. Snape hätte ihm erzählen können, dass das an ihn verschwendet war, da er ihn nicht verstand. Da aber der andere ihn auch nicht verstehen würde, ließ er es sein. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er das, um gut drauf zu kommen. Oder noch besser. Immer nur peitschen und schlagen schien auf die Dauer nicht ausreichend zu sein, um einen hoch zu bekommen.

Er grunzte. Nun war er weiter eingedrungen. Und es tat noch mehr weh. Ohne jede Vorbereitung, ohne jede Gleitflüssigkeit außer langsam antrocknendem Blut, was überhaupt nicht zum Gleiten führte, rieb es, drückte es und schmerzte. Und wieder hatte der andere gerade genug Zeit verstreichen lassen, um ihn in Hoffnung zu wiegen, dass er es überstehen konnte. Doch nun schrien wieder all seine Nerven auf gegen das gewaltsame Eindringen. Wieder tat es weh, körperlich und geistig.

Severus fühlte, wie ihm Tränen runterliefen. Die ultimative Demütigung und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er lehnte sich mit den ganzen Unterarmen an die Wand und hörte wie die Ketten rasselten, spürte das kalte Metall sich in seinen Körper fressen. Nun gut. Mach weiter.

Lärm. Stimmen. Der Körper hinter ihm war weg. Der Teil des Mannes der in ihm gewesen war, glitt mit einem Übelkeit erregenden schmatzenden Laut hinaus. Severus wagte nicht zu atmen. Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Severus fuhr herum. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, diese Erwartung, verdammt noch mal, warum ging es denn nicht endlich weiter? Mach schon, oh mach schon. 

Der Mann war weg. Vor ihm stand dieses andere Wesen – Remus? Severus sah ihn durch sein wirres nasses Haar an – er musste es durchgeschwitzt haben, dachte er, ohne es zu merken. Der Verlust dieser Körperflüssigkeit war nicht sein größtes Interesse. Jetzt merkte er auch, dass er am ganzen Körper zitterte und nur von den Ketten gehalten wurde. "Was?", fragte er irritiert. Was sollte das jetzt? Spielten sie guter Bulle, böser Bulle, so wie im Fernsehen?

Der Mann, Remus, lächelte ihn an, irgendwie entschuldigend, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und hob mit der anderen sein Kleid. Severus gurgelte tief in der Kehle.


	6. gebeugte Wahrheit

Mädels, ihr seid ja genau so pervers wie ich:-)

Shelley und Lorelei -*mit großen erstaunten Augen guckt* - was der Remus jetzt nun will? Keine Ahnung. Wir werden schon schaun müssen ...

Severin – danke schön! Wie du siehst, klappt das gut mit den reviews:-)

Ten – schön, dass du wieder da bist. Und ich hoffe, deine Ungeduld wird belohnt:-)

Ami666 – was sollen denn wohl diese Ziffern?* erstaunt Kopf kratz* tja, und ob sich der Prinz schon erbarmt – halt dir die Augen zu:-)

Wie Ihr seht, hab ich nu geschnallt, dass ich persönliche Antworten schreiben kann, wenn ich gleichzeitig die reviews geöffnet hab. Boah ey, so alt und immer noch lernfähig. Das heisst nicht, dass ich die alten reviews weniger liebe:-) Und ich freue mich weiterhin über jeden einzelnen, klar!!!

Und nu muss ich erst mal wieder Harry und Snape auf englisch verarzten – frau hats nich leicht...*seufzt theatralisch und guckt anregende Bilder an*

Hörte das denn nie auf? Wollte ihn jeder einzelne in diesem verdammten Land vergewaltigen? Severus war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er eine so große Anziehungskraft ausübte. Klar, er hatte seine Angebote gehabt und hatte auch das eine oder andere angenommen. Vor Lucius. Aber das wurde hier nachgerade lächerlich. Oder auch nicht. Zum ersten Mal verstand er wirklich, dass Vergewaltigung nichts mit Sex, aber alles mit Macht zu tun hatte, wie die Gleichstellungsbeauftragte der Marineakademie der gröhlenden Männerhorde beizubringen versucht hatte. Er sollte gedemütigt und gebrochen werden, ihm sollte gezeigt werden, dass er hier nichts zählte, dass man mit ihm machen konnte, was man wollte, dass sein eigener Wille nichts wert war, ihm nur Unglück und Schmerz brachte. Und das wurde ihm auf eine Weise beigebracht, mit einem Werkzeug, an der und an dem er unter anderen Umständen durchaus Spass hätte haben können. In der Phantasie. Die Realität sah, wie so oft, ganz anders aus. In seiner Phantasie hatte er sich nicht die Zunge durchgebissen. Er stank nicht und zitterte und fühlte sich so wütend und so ausgeliefert zugleich. Oder vielleicht schon, aber dann hätte es ihn erregt. Dies hier erregte ihn ungefähr so, wie ein Besuch beim Zahnarzt. Seine Nerven waren angespannt, aber nicht in angenehmer Weise, dafür war das Entsetzen zu groß.

Er blinzelte. Der andere hatte sich nicht gerührt. Nun versuchten seine Augen, diese komisch braun-gelben Augen, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Nicht so einfach, da er ja gleichzeitig seine Robe hochgehoben hielt. Aber schließlich gelang es. Die hellen Augen bewegten sich bedeutungsvoll zu ein paar Löchern in der Wand, die Severus vorher nicht aufgefallen waren. Sein Mund kräuselte sich. Meinte der andere etwa, dass sie beobachtet wurden? Der andere nickte. Severus' Mund verzog sich wieder. Das wurde ja immer schöner. Auch noch Zuschauer. Aber das hätte er sich ja denken können. Der Prinz! So vornehm tun, aber dann – sich antörnen lassen von einer Vergewaltigung mit viel Blut, Schweiss und, na ja, auch Tränen. Von anderen Körperflüssigkeiten ganz zu schweigen. Severus glaubte nicht, sich groß anstrengen zu müssen, um auch noch in das Stroh zu pinkeln. Aber er würde verdammt sein, wenn sein Schwanz etwas anderes abgeben würde.

Er wurde wieder gegen die Wand gepresst. Severus konnte einen Schmerzenslaut nicht unterdrücken. Sein Rücken war blutverschmiert, an manchen Stellen lief es noch, an anderen verkrustete es bereits. "Lass uns ihnen eine gute Show liefern", flüsterte es an seinem Ohr. Severus zog die Augenbraue hoch. Show? Der hatte leicht reden. Aber auch tun? Er hatte eben nicht so ausgesehen, als sei er dem Akt gewachsen. Nun ja, gewachsen schon, aber noch nicht – bereit.

Das schien sich geändert zu haben. Das, was sich in seinen Hintern presste, war hart und erhoben genug. Severus zitterte. "Leider wirst du mit mir Vorlieb nehmen müssen", sagte Remus jetzt laut. Er schien es zu genießen, vor Publikum zu spielen. Es wunderte Severus nicht. Der Schmierenkomödiant. "Goyle wurde abberufen, um einen kleinen Aufruhr im Frauenharem zu – regeln." In der Stimme klang Verachtung mit, und noch etwas anderes. Severus, der mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand lehnte und sich aufs Atmen konzentrierte, lauschte auf. Hatte Remus den Aufruhr angezettelt? Um ihn zu – retten - vor dem großen haarigen Biest? Das war doch idiotisch. Was für ein komplett verrückter Gedanke. Wieso hätte er das tun sollen? Wieso sollte er das glauben? War er so darauf angewiesen, sich irgend jemand auszugucken, der auf seiner Seite war. Irgendwie? Jemand, der es gut mit ihm meinte, und versuchte ihm zu helfen. Gott, er war wirklich komplett irrsinnig. Das letzte Mal als er dachte, jemand gefunden zu haben, der auf seiner Seite war, jemand dem er vertrauen konnte, hatte ihm das nicht gerade Glück gebracht. Severus biss die Zähne aufeinander.

"Da du aber bestraft werden musst – über die bloße Peitscherei hinaus, wurde ich ausersehen", sagte der andere salbungsvoll. Und als ob von einem Ochsen gepeitscht zu werden nichts war, verdammt noch mal. "Damit du lernst, dass das Wort des Prinzen Gesetz ist, wie er sagt." Klang da nicht Gelächter durch? Der verrückte Hund. Nun ja. Vielleicht würde es leidlich erträglicher werden als mit diesem Primaten. Diesen hier verstand er wenigstens. Nicht dass das an der Tatsache an sich etwas änderte, der Demütigung, der Unterwerfung. Und jetzt auch noch Zuschauer.

Sei vernünftig, Severus, sagte er zu sich selbst. Zuschauer hätte es wohl auf jeden Fall gegeben. Nur weisst du es nun. Oder glaubst es zu wissen, denn wie kannst du sicher sein, dass der Typ nicht lügt? Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Dieses Gedenke führte doch mal wieder zu nichts. Es zeigte nur an, dass der andere ihm mehr Zeit ließ als der Ochsenkopf.

Wieder war der Atem des Mannes an Severus' Ohr. "Ich würde dir raten, dich zu entspannen," flüsterte er. "Aber wie ich dich kenne, möchtest du es dir sicher so schwer wie möglich machen." Unverschämtheit, dachte Snape. Wieso bildet der sich ein, mich zu kennen? Und wieso bringt er eine solch fröhliche Stimmung zu einer Vergewaltigung? Der Mann ist doch komplett krank. Nichtsdestotrotz merkte er, wie seine Stimmung sich hob und er sich tatsächlich entspannte. Zumindest ein ganz klein wenig.

"Gut". Nun säuselte die Stimme in einer Weise, die Severus' Nackenhaare sich aufrichten ließ. Das fehlte noch, dass sich andere Dinge aufrichteten, wie die Haare am ganzen Körper, als der andere Mann jetzt mit einem Finger seine blutverschmierte Wirbelsäule entlang fuhr. Severus ächzte und er hätte gern selber geglaubt, dass das Ächzen ein reiner Schmerzenslaut war. 

"Sehr gut, mein Sklave. Du machst das ganz fein". Sagte die Stimme und Severus hätte alles drum gegeben, nur eine Hand frei zu haben, nur einen Finger, um dem Mann das satte selbstzufriedene Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Wann hatte es das je gegeben? Dass das Vergewaltigungsopfer auch noch gelobt wurde für seine Mitarbeit? Dieser Mann war schlimmer als der andere, entschied er, und keuchte leise, als sich eine Hand flach auf die Stelle genau über seinem Hintern legte, dieses empfindliche Plateau, in dem so viele Nervenbahnen zusammenliefen, und das auch Lucius immer so gut stimuliert hatte. Intelligente Folterer waren immer schlimmer als Idioten, sie taten einem vielleicht körperlich nicht so brutal weh, aber sie konnten die Selbstachtung zerstören wie nichts.

Severus erschauerte und schloss die Augen. Die Kräfte schienen seine Beine zu verlassen, als der Finger jetzt weiter nach unten kroch. Ganz langsam, qualvoll langsam und auf dem Weg alberne Zirkel auf seinen Hinterbacken kreiselnd. Dann war der Finger plötzlich weg und Severus lauschte mit aller Macht. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Seine Ohren vernahmen lautstarkes, lustvolles, schmatzendes Saugen und Schlecken. Poseidon und Aphrodite, helft! 

Sie halfen nicht. Der Finger kam wieder, und fühlte sich nun feucht an. Seveus verkrampfte sich. Er würde es ihm nicht so leicht machen, er würde nicht, oh verdammt.

"Ah", sagte der andere nachdenklich. "Ich wusste es doch. Du stehst auf die härtere Tour, nicht?" Das war so empörend wie es nicht falsch war. Aber das hatte doch nichts mit dem Geschehen zu tun. Ein Mann, den er nicht kannte, hatte den Befehl, ihn zu vergewaltigen und kam dem nach. Das hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er es rau mochte. Oder dass er, ob er, den anderen unter anderen Umständen sogar möglicherweise als Partner in Erwägung gezogen hätte, eventuell. Nein, er war hier ein Opfer und er konnte kein Sicherheitswort sagen, wenn es ihm zu viel wurde. Er hatte hier nichts zu melden, und deshalb war es völlig unmöglich, dass ihm das hier auch nur annäherungsweise gefallen könnte. Irgend etwas davon. Und nein, der andere machte es nicht wirklich besser dadurch, dass er ihn vorbereitete. Irgendwie brachte das die Dinge durcheinander. Sein Hirn schwamm in seinem Kopf herum und konnte seinen richtigen Platz nicht finden. Das war alles so falsch.

"Ah", machte Snape. Nun war der Finger eingedrungen. Und Snape konnte nicht wirklich behaupten, dass es unangenehm war. Also so rein körperlich. Sein Körper spannte sich an, ja. Aber er spannte sich irgendwie in die falsche Richtung an. Sein Ausgang beharrte richtigerweise darauf, weiterhin genau das zu bleiben, und nicht seinen Zweck vollkommen zu wandeln, aber der Rest seines Körpers machte sonderbare Anstalten, sich dem Finger entgegenzubewegen. 

Der Finger wackelte. Snape auch. Obwohl er versuchte, es zu verhindern. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Tsts", machte es an seinem Ohr. "Tu dir doch nicht noch absichtlich weh, Darling." Snape keilte aus. Natürlich traf er den Mann hinter sich nicht, seine Beine waren ja angekettet, aber er hatte ihm wenigstens eine angemessene Antwort erteilt. 

"Tsts", machte es wieder und ein zweiter Finger besuchte den ersten ziemlich plötzlich. Snape sog scharf die Luft ein. "Du machst das richtig gut. Er wird dir schnell vergeben. Du lieferst eine gute Show." Der verfluchte Kerl! Klang so als sei das eine Abendbelustigung wie der römische Circus. Und irgendwie war es das ja auch. Und Severus war einer der Gladiatoren. Oder einer der Löwen? Egal. Am Ende würde der Daumen nach oben oder unten zeigen und es ging dabei nicht um einen guten Film sondern um sein Leben. Verdammt. 

Severus wand sich unter den nunmehr drei Fingern. Der verfluchte Kerl wusste was er tat, soviel war mal klar. Aber ... "Keine Sorge", flüsterte die Stimme. "Es muss nicht unbedingt brutal sein, um dem Publikum zu gefallen. Der Prinz weiss bereits, dass du ein stolzer Mann bist und dass das hier für dich fürchterlich ist. Wenn du allerdings darauf bestehst ...". Severus stöhnte auf, als eine sich gar nicht so weichlich anfühlende Hand auf seinen bereits gut durchbluteten Hintern klatschte. "Natürlich nur aus Showgründen." Jetzt kicherte der auch noch. Severus wünschte sich beinahe den Ochsen zurück. Der hatte ihn zwar auch ausgelacht, aber wenigstens nicht mit seinem Gehirn gefickt. Er hasste sowas. Vor allem, weil er in der hilflosen Position war und nicht zurückschlagen konnte.

"Mach schon endlich", knirschte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Und hör auf damit, so zu tun, als sei das hier etwas, bei dem ich eine Wahl habe. Verkauf mich nicht zu allem auch noch für dumm, das vertrage ich gar nicht." 

"Oho", sagte der andere fröhlich. "Und das soll mir irgendwie Angst machen? Hast du da nicht was vergessen?"

"Ich werde nicht immer in Ketten sein", knurrte Snape. "Wenn das hier vorbei ist und ich mich anständig benehme, werde ich hier frei rumlaufen können. So wie du."

"Soso". Die Finger verschwanden. "Glaubst du?" Snape knurrte nur wieder. "Dann sollte ich wohl besser meine Chance nützen, endlich einen Teil deines Arsches zu kriegen, so lange ich noch kann, damit es sich richtig lohnt, nicht?" Und mit diesen Worten und mit einem erneuten Klatschen seiner einen Hand auf die andere Backe drang der Mann nun ohne weitere Präliminarien in ihn ein, wobei seine andere Hand Severus erstaunlich zartfühlend an der Schulter stützte.

tbc

Ja ich weiss. Ich bin übel. Aber es ist doch nicht wirklich schlimm, noch nen Kapitel mit wildem bösen Ihr wisst schon was zu kriegen – hm?!

Hoffentlich kriegen wir das. Ihr wisst ja, wie Ihr mir und den Jungs helfen könnt * Schlag mit dem Zaunpfahl, trifft sich selbst * aua


	7. ein Moment der Entspannung?

Ihr Süssen: Ische liebe euch alle!

Der lieben M ist es zu verdanken, dass dies Stück jetzt hier ist. Heut morgen wälzte ich so meine Fanpost:-) und sah: hach da hat wieder jemand geschrieben. Und dann schrieb ich halt hier weiter, obwohl ich auch schon wieder zwei Englische angefangen hab *seufz*

Ja, es ist komplett pervers, aber es hilft sehr gut mit Hass- und Hilflosigkeitsgefühlen fertig zu werden. Besser das, als im realen Leben welche umzubringen. Denk ich zumindest:-)

Vielen Dank nochmals – und ja, Shelley, das wird nen Problem für den Süssen, das seh ich auch:-)

***************************

Severus stöhnte. Vorsichtig versuchte er, sich zu bewegen. Es ging ganz gut, wenn man seinen Zustand in Rechnung stellte. Er hatte sich schon schlimmer gefühlt. Irgendwann. Aber das war schon eine Weile her.

Wo war er überhaupt? Nicht mehr in dem Stall, das war mal klar. Aber auch nicht in dem Zimmer, in dem er vorher aufgewacht war. Schade eigentlich. In der Retrospektive war es ein sehr schönes Zimmer gewesen.

Dies hier war irgendwas dazwischen. Kalter harter nackter Boden. Keine Kissen. Keine Seide, kein Samt, aber auch keine Ketten und kein Stroh. Immerhin.

Jemand musste ihn gesäubert haben. Aber nicht mit Rosenessenzen eingeölt. Wahrscheinlich war es eher ein Wasserschlauch gewesen, mit kaltem Wasser. Ja. Das hier hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Waschküche im guten alten England. Und war wahrscheinlich auch eine, oder jedenfalls das orientalische Äquivalent. 

Severus sah an sich herunter. Er war splitterfasernackt bis auf das alberne Kettchen, das wohl seinen Sklavenstand anzeigte. Sein Körper hatte mehr blaue Flecken, sich entwickelnde und bereits blühende, dazu offene Schnitte, Kratzer und sonstige Wunden als er je gehabt hatte. Sein armer Körper. 

Severus schnaubte und bewegte sich. Vorsichtig. Sehr vorsichtig. Ja, sein Rücken war komplett kaputt. Und weiter unten – er kniff seine Hinterbacken zusammen – war es nicht so schlimm wie er erwartet hatte. Er war schon wunder gewesen nach einem leidenschaftlichen Zusammentreffen mit Lucius. 

Severus knurrte. Jemand lachte. "Du?" Er versuchte, alle Verachtung, deren er fähig war, in seine Stimme zu legen. Lucius Malfoy, wie immer untadelig gekleidet und arrogant bis ins letzte Glied, kam ein wenig näher und sah ihn mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln an. Nun schüttelte er den Kopf: "Severus, Severus", sagte seine leise höhnische Stimme. "Dass du es dir immer so schwer machen musst". 

Severus Snape schloss die Augen und stöhnte. Als er sie wieder öffnete, war die Erscheinung weg. Gut. Besser für sie. Und wenn er jetzt endgültig verrückt war, würde ihm sein Leben auch nichts mehr ausmachen. Nicht mal der Tod würde ihm etwas ausmachen. Eigentlich war Wahnsinn ein erstrebenswerter Zustand. 

Dem er sich zügig näherte. Wieder lachte jemand, und als er den Kopf bewegte, sah er diese andere Erscheinung, die einen Krug hielt und mehrere kleine Phiolen. "Du", stieß Severus wieder hervor und hoffte verzweifelt, dass es diesmal stimmte. "Bist du gekommen um dein Werk zu vollenden?"

Der andere sah ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck in den Augen an und sank dann neben ihm auf die Knie. "Wenn du so willst." Er streckte eine Hand aus, doch Severus schreckte davor zurück so weit er konnte, in seinem angegriffenen Zustand. "Nein, ich will nicht. Und ich habe es auch vorher nicht gewollt". So.

Remus seufzte. "Das weiss ich doch, du störrischer Engländer. Bist du eigentlich Schotte, weil du so stur bist?" Severus antwortete nicht. Seine Vorfahren waren ein Gemisch aus Wales, Irland und auch Schottland, aber was ging das den anderen an? Der wusste schon viel mehr, als ihm zustand, über ihn. Viel viel viel mehr. Snape wäre rot geworden, wenn es ihm körperlich möglich gewesen wäre. 

"Jedenfalls bin ich gekommen, um deine Wunden zu pflegen", sagte Remus, als keine Antwort kam. Snape schnaubte bitter. "Ja, ich weiss. Meine bloße Anwesenheit ist Salz in deine Wunden und das kann ich dir nicht mal verübeln. Aber sieh es doch mal so – deine Bestrafung hat dir schließlich doch noch ein wenig Spaß gemacht, ist das nicht gut so?"

Snape starrte ihn an, wie zuletzt den Mann, den er ernsthaft kielholen lassen wollte. Statt dessen hatte er ihn dann nur für den Rest der 4-wöchigen Fahrt unter der Wasserlinie Kartoffeln schälen lassen, aber immerhin. "Du bist nicht ganz dicht, oder?", fragte er mit so viel Verachtung, wie er aufbringen konnte. Und das war zu seiner Befriedigung schon wieder eine ganze Menge.

De andere schien unbeeindruckt. "Wer ist das schon?", fragte er gleichmütig und kniete nieder, nicht ohne dabei das Gesicht zu verziehen. Der eitle Kerl. Nur an weiche Kissen und Rosenduft gewöhnt. So gesehen war es ein Wunder, dass er die Strafe überhaupt hatte vollziehen können. Snape kräuselte seine Lippen. Er zuckte nur wenig zusammen, als eine warme Hand leicht und vorsichtig über seinen schmerzenden Rücken strich. War das jetzt angenehm oder nicht? Ein Teil von ihm bejahte lauthals, wollte sich in die Berührung schmiegen, aber das war ein Teil auf den er nur selten gehört hatte und er würde nicht gerade jetzt damit anfangen. Ein anderer Teil schrie auf. Wie konnte der es wagen, ihn jetzt anzufassen? Nach dem, was er ihm angetan hatte? Ein winzig kleiner, meist verborgener Teil in Snape grinste. Angetan, nun ja. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein – es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Viel schlimmer. Wenn man die Umstände weg ließ – aber das würde er natürlich nicht tun. Nein. Das konnte er einfach nicht. 

Er zwang seine Lippen zu einem höhnischen Grinsen und war heimlich entsetzt, dass Zwang nötig war. Der andere war sein Vergewaltiger, verdammt noch mal. War da nicht ein wenig mehr Wut, Verachtung, Hass und Hohn angebracht? "Sollst du das Pferdchen für den Prinzen bereit machen, nachdem du es eingeritten hast?"

Braune Augen sahen ihn an, eine sanfte Hand erstarrte in der Bewegung, kurz nur, dann legte sie sich mit einem kühlenden lindernden heilenden Zeug auf Severus' Rücken, der ob der Empfindung beinahe die Augen geschlossen hätte. Genussvoll. Beinahe. "Musst du immer noch kämpfen?", fragte Remus sanft. Hypnotisch war die Stimme, hätte Severus beinahe gedacht, besonders im Gleichklang mit der Hand, die seinen Rücken streichelte, nein heilte. 

Severus bäumte sich auf, bäumte sich auf gegen die Hand, die Stimme, die sanfte Verführung, zu vergessen. Zu vergessen, wo und was er war, die Verführung, sich einfach hinzugeben, nachzugeben, geschehen zu lassen. Nein, das konnte er nicht. Er konnte es nicht geschehen lassen, nicht schon wieder, er musste einen Ausweg suchen, er konnte sich nicht diesem orientalischen, fatalistischen Laisser-faire hingeben. Er war ein schottischer Seemann, verdammt, der Herr über die Meere, oder das sollte er jedenfalls sein. Er konnte nicht einfach sein Schicksal annehmen, nur weil ein irrer Liebhaber beschlossen hatte, ihn zu verkaufen. Wo käme er denn dann hin? Einfach annehmen, was andere für ihn beschlossen? Nein. Er war Severus Snape und das war gut so.

Er richtete sich auf und schlug die sanfte Hand weg. "Vielleicht ist es deiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen", sagte er mit seiner sanftesten tödlichsten Stimme. "Aber ich bin nicht freiwillig hier. Ich wurde hierher verkauft und nun gehöre ich einem anderen Menschen, obwohl das völlig unrechtmäßig und verkehrt ist. Ich wurde geschlagen und vergewaltigt. Ich bin gefangen und kann nicht einfach gehen wohin ich will. Und alles was du tust, kann diese Tatsache nicht ändern. Du streust nur immer wieder Puderzucker über die Realität. Das ist nichts für mich. Wie du das hier aushältst, weiss ich nicht, du scheinst dich ja damit arrangiert zu haben, gemeinsame Sache mit dem Tyrannen zu machen, seine Weisungen auszuführen, aber für mich ist das nichts. Ich werde hier rauskommen oder beim Versuch sterben."

Der andere hatte ihn unverwandt angesehen. Ernst sahen seine braunen Augen aus, endlich einmal. Das war doch etwas. Er hatte es noch drauf. Ob es nun allerdings besonders intelligent von ihm gewesen war, dem Schergen zu sagen, dass er die Flucht plante, blieb mal dahingestellt. Allerdings konnte sich das doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock ausmalen, oder? Severus starrte den anderen nieder, oder versuchte es zumindest. Die braunen Augen gaben nicht nach. Eine gewisse Zeit verging und Severus merkte es nicht einmal. 

Irgendwann legte sich wieder die Hand auf seinen Rücken, nur ganz leicht, und er wehrte sich nicht. Nicht mehr. Er hatte gesagt, was er zu sagen hatte, und nun war es gut. Was brachte es ihm denn, die Realität zu leugnen? Die Realität war, er war gefangen. Die Realität war, sein Rücken war wund. Die Realität war, der andere hatte etwas dabei, das seine Schmerzen lindern konnte. Was ihn schneller wieder fit machen würde, was wiederum besser war, wenn er fliehen wollte. Wieso also sollte er sich weiter weigern, gegen etwas, was gut für ihn war, nun nachdem er seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht hatte? Das wäre doch ziemlich unvernünftig gewesen.

Snape schloss die Augen. Der andere konnte wirklich mit seinen Händen umgehen. Überall wo die Salbe hinkam, wurde es kühl und leicht und das Brennen und der Schmerz hörte auf. Wie Flügel berührten ihn die Hände, es war beinahe keine Berührung, es war nur ein Hauch. Beinahe hätte er wohlig geseufzt. Nicht nur der Schmerz ging, auch die Anspannung und er fühlte sich zugleich leicht und schwer und geborgen und warm und wunderbar. 

Er zuckte zusammen. Das war jetzt definitiv nicht mehr sein Rücken gewesen, wo die Hand jetzt war. "Sch", sagte die Stimme, die so gut zu den Händen passte, "Lass das Kämpfen sein. Nur für den Moment. Nachher kannst du es nur besser tun." Dieser Logik konnte und wollte Severus sich nicht verschließen. Es wäre ja auch albern gewesen. Der Mann hatte ihn schon ganz anders berührt. Für Scham war es nun zu spät. Und war es nicht irgendwie gerecht, das er die Wunden, die er geschlagen hatte, nun linderte? Sein Körper schien das zu finden.

Sein Hintern genoss die gleiche Behandlung wie sein Rücken. Und nicht nur sein Hintern. Severus merkte durch den Nebel des Wohlbehagens, der Entspannung und des Genusses, dass sich sein Körper regte. Er wollte sich schämen, sich hassen, wollte weg, sich wehren, und dann doch wieder nicht. Es war doch eine ganz natürliche Reaktion. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Körper dankbar sein, dass er noch dazu fähig war zu reagieren, nach allem. Auf weiche feste Hände, auf Berührung, Massage, wohlriechendes Öl – ah! Nun näherten sich die Hände des Mannes der Stelle, an dem ein anderer seiner Körperteile Wundheit hinterlassen hatte.

"Sch", sagte die Stimme wieder, als Severus automatisch zusammenzuckte, und sich wehren wollte, und wieder reagierte sein Körper auf die Stimme und er legte sich wieder hin und schloss wieder die Augen und genoss die Berührung. Die Berührung die seinen wohlig-müden schlaffen Körper and einer Stelle die Schlaffheit verlassen ließ. 

"Gut", sagte die Stimme, und in jeder anderen Situation hätte Severus aufbegehrt gegen die Unverschämtheit, dass irgend jemand gut hieß, was er tat, um so mehr als das einzige was er tat, sich entspannen war. So zitterte er nur ein wenig und genoss die Berührung. So sehr sogar, dass er kleine Seufzer des Entzückens nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte. Und auch gar nicht wollte, in seinem entspannten, entrückten Zustand. Was wohl in der Salbe war, dachte sein Geist träge. Irgendwelche orientalischen Drogen, die mich willenlos machen? Er konnte sich nicht mehr darüber aufregen.

"Dreh dich ein wenig auf die Seite", sagte die Stimme und sie klang ein wenig rau. Severus gehorchte. Verdammt, er gehorchte. Aber nicht mal darüber konnte er sich groß aufregen. Und er war froh darüber, als eine eingeölte Hand den Körperteil ergriff, der das sehnsüchtig erwartet hatte, und ihn im gleichen Rhythmus streichelte wie die andere Hand seinen wunden Hintern. Severus begann sich willenlos dem Finger an seinem Po entgegenzurecken, aber der Finger drang nicht ein. Er hielt die Fiktion aufrecht, er wolle nur heilen, und so kreiselte der ölige Finger immer wieder liebevoll um seinen Eingang, was ihn zum Wahnsinn getrieben hätte, wenn nicht die Hand vorne ihn abgelenkt hätte. 

Nach kurzer Zeit vergaß Severus alles. Die Umgebung, die Umstände und so weiter. Er verdiente das, verdammt noch mal. Es stand ihm zu, als kleine Wiedergutmachung. Er konnte auch mal etwas einfach nur genießen. Ein geschenkter Gaul ... Die Hände wurden schneller, er bäumte sich auf und mit einem kleinen "oh" kam er. 

Die Hände verschwanden. Severus seufzte wegen des Verlusts. Ein Mund kam und leckte ihn trocken. Severus seufzte wieder. Wohlig. Streckte sich. Öffnete die Augen. Und sah in die nachtblauen des Prinzen.

tbc


	8. Entschuldigung

Tut mir furchtbar leid für alle, die nun schon seit Jahren auf die Fortsetzung von "Valentino" warten (und ich kenne die Millionen:-).

Mein Leben hat mich in andere Bahnen geführt (Geburt einer Tochter vor ca. einem Jahr) und HP und alles was damit zu tun hat, geriet komplett in Vergessenheit.

Bis jetzt. Ich bin immerhin zurück im Netz.

Es kann alles passieren.

Oder auch nicht.

Nö!

Liebe Grüße,

mortianna am 9.5.05


End file.
